


A New Day

by JazzGirl123



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Doctor Away [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzGirl123/pseuds/JazzGirl123
Summary: A particular battle leaves the two heroes with no other choice but to retreat and rest up, but will they be ready to find out just who it is behind the mask?Reuploaded chapter from Drabbles, Drabbles, and More Drabbles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read my drabble series, you've already read this but feel free to re-read if you'd like. ^_^ For any new readers, hello! I hope you enjoy.

“This akuma is really tough,” exclaimed Ladybug, struggling to catch her breath as she and Chat leaped across the rooftops in an effort to get away from the villain that called herself Chaos. “We’ve been trying to fight her all day and I still don’t know where the akuma is hiding.”

“We should rest for tonight then,” replied Chat, glancing at his ring as it beeped. “We don’t have much time before we de-transform.” He looked over at her, hearing one of her earrings let out a beep as well. “My Lady, it is dangerous to leave the battle like this, I know, but we have no choice…”

“And it’s too dangerous to risk going home with the city in, well, chaos,” murmured Ladybug, sighing. “Come on, we need to find a place to hide.”

“Together?” Chat questioned, following his lady as she leaped across the rooftops, only to duck into an ally to avoid being seen by the akuma. “Are you sure?”

“We don’t really have a choice – it’s too dangerous to get separated,” came Ladybug’s tired reply. “I’d rather show you who I am behind the mask than lose you, Chat. I came to care for you, kitty, believe it or not.”

Chat smiled, despite the situation. “Ah, I knew I would win you over eventually.”

“Yeah, only took you a year or two,” replied Ladybug as she ducked into an old building, Chat right behind her. “But now’s not the time for that.”

Ladybug pressed her finger to her lips, a universal symbol to be quiet, as lights shone overhead through the windows, her and Chat pressed against the wall to avoid being seen.

After a few moments, the lights vanished and the two superheroes let out a relieved sigh.

“We’ll sleep here for tonight then? Chat confirmed, looking around the empty warehouse building. “Looks just like home, large and lifeless.”

Ladybug sighed. “Well, it’s all we have for tonight so we’ll just rest up. Come here; I don’t want us to be separated in case something happens during the night.”

“An excuse for you to cuddle with me, no?” Chat teased, leaning in.

“No,” replied Ladybug, shaking her head despite her smile. “Must you always flirt?”

Chat hummed, turning more serious as he looked around the warehouse once more.

“No, but it certainly lightens the mood,” he explained, looking down at his ring as it let out another beep. “My Lady, I only have one paw left; are you sure you want to reveal yourself to me?”

“No,” confessed Ladybug, sighing deeply as she leaned her back against the wall and slid down to the floor. She held out her hand. “Come on, join me.”

“I thought you didn’t want to cuddle,” remarked Chat, amused as he went to go sit against the wall next to her. Immediately, she rested her head against his shoulder and he automatically rested his cheek on top of her head as a result.

“Shut up and get some sleep, kitty; when morning comes, we’ll find the akuma again.”

“Mm, as my Lady wishes.”

Within a few minutes, the two superheroes were fast asleep, exhausted by the day’s events, and their transformations became undone, prompting two equally exhausted kwami to collapse on the ground.

“Nehhh….where’s some good camembert when you need it?” Plagg whined, crawling like a dehydrated man in the desert. “Tikki, do you have any cheese?”

“Do I look like I have cheese, Plagg?” Came his partner’s smart remark. She rolled over onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. “This one’s tough, you know. And they’re going to keep getting tougher until Hawkmoth gets what he wants.”

“But he never does,” murmured Plagg, crawling to her and gently bopping his head with her own. She was always so tiny compared to him, which wasn’t fair at all since he always considered to be the bigger person – err, kwami. “Tikki…I…ah…well, I hope things work out soon because I really want to be reunited with my camembert and you know I how much I love cheese, and what if this new world with Hawkmoth doesn’t allow cheese? What if he destroys it? That’d be awful; I’d cry and probably die, since, you know, I really love…cheese.”

Tikki laughed softly, rolling over and taking his little paw in her own. “I love you too, Plagg. And I won’t let Hawkmoth take either of us – or them.”

She leaned over and nuzzled her face against Plagg’s, making the unlucky kwami blush though it was hard to see. A chuckle escaped from him as he looked over at their companions, peacefully sleeping.

“Funny how their unrequited love isn’t so unrequited, isn’t it, mon cheri?” He murmured, purring slightly at the affection given.

Tikki smiled sadly. “Well, let’s hope things work out better for them than they did for Felix and Bridgette.”

Plagg nuzzled his face against hers, pulling his sweet lovebug closer to him.

“We can always hope, my lovebug.”

As they began to drift away to dreamland, Tikki laughed softly. “And here I thought you forgot that ridiculous nickname.”

“Can never forget anything about you, Tikki,” was Plagg’s last response before they both let sleep overtake them.

The next morning, the sun shone brightly through the large tinted windows.

Marinette let out a tired yawn as she slowly opened her eyes, feeling the warmth of the sunlight wash over them. It felt nice, and her partner certainly thought so considering the fact that he was mewling in his sleep. It made her want to giggle, even if she hadn’t dared to look at his face yet.

She spotted her kwami not too far from them, cuddled up with another kwami who she assumed was with Chat Noir. From the way the two were cuddling together, it was clear that Tikki and the other kwami were incredibly close.

Before she could do or say anything though, she felt the boy next to her stretch his limbs out and yawn.

“You’re a real kitty, aren’t you?” Marinette murmured, unable to help herself as she stared off in the opposite direction of him.

The boy next to her tensed up before he remembered where he was. “A-Ah, well, I suppose I am only like this with you, my Lady.”

Marinette began to roll her eyes. “Always such a flirt…” She trailed off; the awkwardness and timidity of the boy’s tone were familiar… “A-A-Adrien?”

“…Marinette?”

Slowly, the designer and the model turned to look at each other. They didn’t say anything, just blinked at each other as the truth slowly sank in.

“You’re Ladybug/Chat Noir?”

“I am!”

Marinette and Adrien stared at each other a little more, the silence only broken by a shrieking from outside, no doubt caused by the akuma.

It made them look up at the windows before back at each other.

“We…We can talk about this later, right?” Marinette swallowed, her throat suddenly dry as the Sahara. “Civillians to save, evil butterflies to defeat…you know?”

Adrien laughed shakily as he got to his feet, offering a hand to her. “I know, my Lady.”

Marinette blushed slightly at the title as she took his hand and got to her feet as well, though did not let go his hand. She did not notice their kwami friends slowly waking up and looking at them curiosity; she could only focus on those bright green eyes she had always admired, had never really noticed before.

“We’re still a team, you know,” began Adrien. “No matter who’s behind the mask, we’re still partners, right? I mean, I cannot save the city alone and even if I could, I would not want to do anything without the person I trust the most.”

Those words made Marinette smile and she squeezed the hand that she was still holding, absently stroking Tikki’s head as her companion slowly floated up to her.

“I feel the same way, Adrien,” she replied softly. “Now, let’s go and finish this. Together.”

Adrien nodded and he began to walk, not realizing she wasn’t following him until he felt a tug on his arm. He looked back at her, confused as Plagg floated up to rest on his shoulder.

“Something wrong?”

Marinette stared at him for a few seconds before she smiled and shook her head. She stepped closer to him and brushed her fingers across his cheek, which felt hot under her touch, and leaned up to kiss him softly, much more tenderly than she did when he was under the influence of Dark Cupid.

“Just…good morning, Adrien.”


End file.
